Juguetes
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: Jack/Yuusei, leve mención de Bruno. Jack siente celos de la nueva relación que tiene Yuusei con ese tal Bruno, pero sus sentimientos solo son niñerías para Fudo.


**Disclaimer.- **Yugioh 5D's así como sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo dueño Satou Masashi.

**Advertencias.- **Un descarado OOC, narración confusa y un intento fail de shounen-ai con comedia. Para la parte graciosa es necesario usar lupa con aumento de 60x.

De antemano, gracias por leer.

**JUGUETES**

_Jack Atlas/Yuusei Fudo_

Matemáticas, física cuántica y mecánica no son parte del cuadro de actividades, gustos o pasatiempos que se encuentren dentro del perfil de Jack Atlas. Pero existe una excepción a la regla, y esa es: Fudo Yuusei.

Si bien el ex -rey de ciudad Neo Dominó jamás se interesó por semejantes quehaceres, el hecho de que formaran parte de aquel sujeto que siempre le estuvo robando el sueño hizo que comenzara a mirar hacia ellos, pero sobre todo su interés tomó mayor énfasis cuando aquel tipo apareció; el tal _Bruno_.

Nunca Jack había tenido que compartir nada, absolutamente nada; después de todo un rey posee cuanto mira o anhela. Basta con pensarlo para tenerlo. Y desde luego Yuusei no era la excepción. Pero lamentablemente, su amigo no parecía entender la sencilla ecuación que conforma a lado de Atlas.

Por lo que éste se la recordaría.

― Yuusei ―

Incluso si tenía que hacer cosas que jamás habría pensando siquiera.

Pero tendrá que ser más insistente si quiere al menos tener la atención de Fudo. Ganarle a una revista de ingeniería mecánica no debe ser mucho problema, ¿verdad?

― Deja de leer eso y mírame. Yo, Jack Atlas te estoy hablando ―

Quizás el alzar el tono no sirva de mucho, menos cuando la persona a quien trata de crearle cierto interés parece no perturbarse siquiera por tan poderoso timbre de voz.

Pero esto no detendrá al rey.

Arrebatarle el texto es una manera más eficaz de captar la atención, aún si esto puede ser riesgoso debido a que se pueda propiciar el enojo tras haber interrumpido la lectura un tanto sosa, desde el punto de vista de Atlas, de su compañero.

― Regrésame la revista, Jack ―

Admirarse en ese par de ojos cerúleos le provoca un regocijo que no puede ocultar, por lo que la soberbia sonrisa se moldea presurosa en sus labios.

― Tendrás que rogar por ella ―

Minimizar la distancia entre ambos y respirar descaradamente sobre el rostro del más bajo, son medidas que para Atlas no tienen importancia más que solo una: intimidar al enemigo. Y si bien Fudo no es su contrario, verlo tragar saliva con dificultad así como temblar imperceptiblemente, vale la pena arriesgarse a violar el espacio de éste.

― Así que complace al rey si quieres de vuelta ésta pueril revista, Yuusei ―

Una mirada imperturbable es signo de que no piensa seguir el juego que ha predispuesto Jack, y eso no le agrada al ex -soberano. Bueno, si no hubiese cierta resistencia sería demasiado aburrido, o eso trata de creerse Atlas, porque la realidad es otra: y es que no hay nada más deleitante que tener a sus pies al orgulloso Fudo suplicando por que le atienda de forma bastante sugestiva.

― Me niego ―

En esta ocasión no solo son los insurrectos ojos quienes parecen no querer ceder si no que también esos labios.

― Tan terco, para ser un plebeyo ―

Probar ahora sujetarle del mentón ejerciendo presión suficiente que se torne incomoda para el más bajo, es una medida que en ocasiones le ayuda. Atraer el rostro de Yuusei para mirar con mayor detenimiento esas líneas endurecerle la expresión y percibir con claridad la opresión de los labios de éste para no bufar alguna palabra ofensiva, es algo que complace a Jack en cierta medida.

― ¿Quieres que te recuerde como es que debes tratarme? ―

No sonar tan amable, si no agresivo e irritable mientras dibujas en tu faz una sonrisa cáustica de la cual solo un timbre de voz mordaz brota, es de utilidad cuando la presa es débil pero ¿qué pasa cuando es todo lo contrario?

― T-te lo repetiré, me niego a hacerlo ―

Resistencia es lo que se obtendrá como respuesta. Fudo trata de apartar la mano que se aferra a su barbilla, le duele pero le molesta más la actitud pedante y caprichosa de su amigo.

― Tsk ―

Eso no agrada a Jack, y chasquear mientras prensa con mayor fuerza el mentón de Yuusei es prueba de que la paciencia se le está agotando. Pero la obstinación de parte de Fudo también demuestra que él no tiene pensando soportarle y que si en algún instante lo hubiese hecho, ahora no está dispuesto.

A decir verdad, en ningún momento lo estuvo.

― Deja de ser infantil. Devuélveme la revista, Jack ―

Infantil.

En instante esa palabra se reproduce una y otra vez en la cabeza de Atlas, tornándose un popurrí imparable con un acompañamiento funesto.

― ¿Y-yo infantil? ―

La conmoción es tal que de sus dedos resbala la publicación sin importarle que ahora mismo ya no pueda amenazar al otro con confiscarla si se sigue mostrando altanero hacia con su persona.

― Esta revista contiene un artículo bastante interesante que Bruno me pasó ―

El hecho de ser comparado con un infante que no sabe si quiere un helado de fresa o chocolate, que no tiene permitido siquiera acercarse a la estufa y que necesita ayuda para cortar la carne del plato no es tan incomodo como el que Yuusei traiga a la conversación el nombre de ese sujeto.

― Debo terminarlo para poder comentarlo con él cuando lo vea ―

Y no con mencionarlo basta, si no que le echa en cara que planea volver a visitarlo o bien, dejar que el venga al lugar donde se supone es único de ellos.

Está harto.

Extender la mano para cubrirle la vista a Fudo mientras con la otra le rodea la cintura con la intención de atraerlo hasta su cuerpo, le demostrará que tan infantil puede ser. Después de todo el egoísmo es un sentimiento latente en un niño, y sí Jack Atlas ante los ojos de Yuusei es uno, es normal que lo tenga ¿no?

― No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver ―

Murmurar tal sugerencia que más que nada es una orden al oído provoca un estremecimiento en el más bajo.

― Ngh, ¿q-qué? ―

Gemir es signo de debilidad o quizás de que lo ha disfrutado, aún si no quería espetarlo. Pero lo que le pide Atlas es absurdo y por ello no lo hará.

― No quiero ―

Repite Jack, para esta ocasión descubrir esos ojos índigos que estuviesen debajo de su palma obteniendo un encuentro vertical con ellos. Contemplarse a través de ese par de espejos añiles le permite vanagloriarse con mayor gracia que en un vidrio común.

― No seas absurdo ―

Fudo debe admitir que cuando se encuentra en una situación así está en clara desventaja, y que su amigo es bastante rastrero al tratarse de algo que desea obtener. Lo sabía, perfectamente, que Atlas es un niño malcriado y caprichoso que adora tener el control de todo y de todos. Pero por muy molesto que resulte, debe admitir que le gusta entrar en las obsesiones del rubio.

― Como el niño que soy solo estoy cuidando de mis juguetes, ¿ves? ―

Un roce pausado sobre los labios de Yuusei provoca de forma inmediata un furioso sonrojo al tiempo que un temblor en su entrecejo.

― Jack ―

Dejar de jugar con esa boca sin haberla besado correctamente le arranca una carcajada interna al ex -rey. Incitar es un placer que se debe disfrutar, por ello el bajar por el largo y delgado cuello de Fudo acariciándole con la punta de la nariz añadiéndole una leve fricción constante con los labios, es justo lo que se necesita para hacerlo.

― Ese sujeto debe aprehender a fabricarse los suyos ―

Detenerse justo en el pecho de Fudo mientras respira sosegadamente le hace sonreír.

― No soy un objeto ―

Replica abochornado Yuusei.

― Pero eres mío ―

Contesta Jack mientras sus brazos estrechan la cintura del moreno, sujetándose a ese delgado cuerpo.

_REVIEWS?_


End file.
